


Shutter

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [12]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, botom!2D, home made porno, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Judging by the ache in his back and the throbbing of his knees they’d had a pretty wild night despite having nothing to do. Murdoc could recall flashes here and there, the younger man knocking on his Winnie door with a bottle of bourbon and a couple ounces of weed. Of course, Murdoc hadn’t turned him away, not while he was baring those types of gifts, and they'd settled into their usual “boys night” activities. Except with one, small difference.





	Shutter

Murdoc groaned roughly and cracked one eye open. He was in the Winnie, more hungover than he thought he should be given yesterday was nothing special. With another grunt he sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. He realized he was naked as well, not something completely out of the ordinary, but strange enough that he glanced over to the side to check the bed. Sure enough, there was the tell-tale lump of another body beside him, though the covers were rucked up around their head so he couldn’t see who it was. Murdoc reached over and dragged the blankets down, saw the bright blue hair and pasty skin of his singer, and let out a relieved sigh. 

Judging by the ache in his back and the throbbing of his knees they’d had a pretty wild night despite having nothing to do. Murdoc could recall flashes here and there, the younger man knocking on his Winnie door with a bottle of bourbon and a couple ounces of weed. Of course, Murdoc hadn’t turned him away, not while he was baring those types of gifts, and they'd settled into their usual “boys night” activities. Except with one, small difference.

This was only maybe the second time they’d done that together since well,  _ getting together _ . The first time had, of course, been wild and sexy and everything Murdoc looked for in a good night. He couldn’t remember too much beyond that but they’d obviously done something similar last night. The bassist lay back and grinned; shagging Stu had been one of the best decisions he’d ever made. 

Murdoc grabbed his phone from the bedside and noticed the battery was completely dead. Unusual, and he shoved the charger into it before mashing the power button. It was so  _ slow. _ When it finally booted up he noticed a notification on the top that he’d never seen. 

_ Video recording interrupted, processing…. _

What the bloody fuck did that mean? Murdoc clicked the notification and the camera popped up, showing a video from last night. He didn’t remember recording anything, but he clicked it anyway, beyond curious. 

The video started suddenly, in the middle of what he assumed was him and 2D talking. They both sounded pretty drunk already, and they were both giggling and stammering like idiots. The camera panned up to get both of them in the frame.

“Smile, Bluebird.” That was Murdoc’s voice. 2D blushed and leaned into the bassist, smiling prettily at the camera. When it didn’t do anything, his smile faltered, confused. The camera shook and whipped around before Murdoc realized. “Dammit, video mode.”

“S’alright Muds,” 2D said. He took the phone from the bassist and held up it, recording the both of them again. “I like bein’ on camera.”

“You do, don’t you?” Murdoc purred, pushing the singer down into the bedding and panning the camera up the singer’s body. “You’re a right little attention whore?”

“Yeah~,” 2D whimpered, running his own hands up under his shirt to expose his chest, exposing more pale skin. The room only lit by the moon and 2D shone in the cool lights, looking like an alabaster sculpture. Murdoc, the one watching the screen and not his past drunken self, growled. 

“Come’on then Dents,” Murdoc in the video said. “Get those clothes off and show me how much you want me.” Stu was obviously a little drunk, fumbling with his jean’s button and getting tangled in his shirt, but it didn’t take him long to lay back, bare and wanting in front of the lens. The video dipped unsteadily and Murdoc took his own pants and shirt off, flinging them away and then leaning over the singer. 

“Fucking Hell, 2D,” he whispered, running his free hand over the singer’s hip. There was a slightly purple bruise there, in the shape of the bassist’s teeth; a memory from the night before. “You look amazing.”

2D’s face went bright red and he bit his lip, looking away. His arms were up over his head, gripping the headboard and Murdoc trailed a hand lightly over his stomach, down his happy trail, just barely stopping above his sex. The singer whined and bucked up into the light touch, already desperate and Murdoc chuckled lowly.

“So needy. What do you want, Bluebird?” The camera panned down to where Murdoc was now sitting over 2D’s hips, both their erections in hand. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

2D moaned, his head thrashing against the sheets. His hair was messy and sticking up everywhere, a beautiful contrast to the Satanist’s black sheets. Already the slick, wet sounds of sex were beginning to fill the room, though the quality wasn’t amazing. While watching, Murdoc found himself leaning in to catch the tiny sounds barely picked up by the phone’s microphone. 

“Y-yes, please!” Murdoc behind the camera chuckled as he continued to stroke them while focusing the camera on 2D’s face. 

“What was that?” The singer whined, cracking one eye open to glare at the camera. It was a look Murdoc was familiar with. 

“Please fuck me, Murdoc,” 2D simpered, opening his legs wider, inviting. Murdoc felt his cock twitch at grainy footage, that was always one of his favourite sights. 

“Mmm, little louder darlin’.”

The camera blurred as Murdoc moved in to kiss and suck at the singer's neck. The phone picked up the hot wet sounds wonderfully. 

“Murdoc! Please fuck my arse!” 2D lifted his hips up, begging with his body. Murdoc knew how hot the singer got when he was drunk, knew he always wanted to be fucked hard and completely. Luckily drunk Murdoc knew that too, and the camera moved to the bedside table, propped up against something so he could have use of both his hands. He reached down to touch between the other man’s legs, to his ass, still teasing. 

“Here? You want my cock inside you?” Murdoc watched himself grin meanly with a strange sort of arousal. Well, that was something to think about later. For now, he finally snuck a hand below the covers, grabbing his already hard dick to relive some of the tension there. Beside him, 2D was still snoring away, oblivious to the bassist’s arousal. They’d talked about making a sex tape before, joked mostly, but apparently last night they’d gotten a bit tipsy and decided to take the leap. 

The singer’s high-pitched moan drew Murdoc’s attention back to his phone screen. 2D was on his belly now, arching his back forward to take three of Murdoc’s fingers. The bassist was jerking himself off in his free hand while he unravelled the younger man with the other. Finally, he seemed to reach the limit of his patients because he pulled back from Stu and applied more lube to his aching cock. 

“Rrrrready, love?” Murdoc asked, teasing the head of his prick against 2D’s awaiting hole. The singer leaned back, opening himself up even more.

“Fuck me  _ now, _ Muds,” he ordered, panting. Murdoc smiled sharply as he did just that, pushing into the man below him in one, long thrust. “O-oh! So deep!”

He fucked him sloppily, without much rhythm or fineness. If Murdoc wasn’t so turned on by the video he might have been embarrassed. But he was too busy fucking his own fist while keeping quiet, trying not to wake up 2D beside him. The singer could be such a grouch when Murdoc woke him up, but getting out of bed was too much effort. On-screen 2D had his face buried deep in the pillow to muffle his moans as Murdoc leaned down to mouth at the nape of his neck. It was hot and rough, and so, so dirty. 

“I-I’m close!” Stu groaned, taking his cock in hand and stroking hard and fast. Murdoc grunted and picked up speed while staying deep inside the singer, almost like they were humping instead of fucking. 2D threw his head back and keened, releasing all over his hand and the bedsheets, pushing his arse back to get Murdoc as deep as possible. The bassist’s breath hitched as Stu clenched down on him and then he was coming hard enough to see spots. 

Murdoc watching the video slammed his eyes shut and grunted quietly as he spilled into his own hand, imagining it was the singer’s tight arse. He was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn’t notice 2D wake up beside him, eyes wide as he watched Murdoc come apart. 

The bassist dropped the phone to the side, the screen turning black as past-him tossed it onto the bedside table to let it die. Stu watched him silently, a slight smile beginning to form on his lips despite being woken up and being a little hung over. He remembered bits and pieces of the night before, and it seemed Murdoc had found the video they made. A full grin broke out on his face as he shimmied over, draping himself half over the bassist’s chest, not caring about the mess. 

“G’mornin’ Muds,” he murmured, laughing slightly when the other’s eyes shot open.

“Oh, uh, g’morning D,” he answered sheepishly. Murdoc was pretty sexually confident, but there was something so juvenily embarrassing about begin caught jerking off. 2D looked pretty pleased though, so he relaxed and wrapped an arm around him, pulling their bodies flush. “How’s your arse?”

“Sore, but not too bad,” 2D answered, playing idly with Murdoc’s chest hair. “Think it needs a little break for a while; you really did a number on me.” He hitched a leg up around Murdoc’s waist and ground his hips forward a bit, bringing his arousal to the bassist's attention. 

“Mmm, well there’s plenty of other positions we could try…” Murdoc leaned over and gave the singer a passionate, morning-breath filled kiss. 2D didn’t seem to mind. When the separated the singer hauled himself up onto Murdoc’s hips, looming over the other with a lecherous smile as he reached for the phone on the bedside. 

“How ‘bout we make a part 2?” he asked. Murdoc grinned, already feeling himself harden again. Instead of answering he sat up and kissed the singer and stared right into the camera. 

“It’d be my pleasure, Bluebird. My pleasure.”


End file.
